Duke
Duke was the callsign of G.I. Joe field commander, and Major Conrad S. Hauser. Biography Pre-G.I. Joe Major Hauser led a night HALO jump into the jungle of Papua. Hauser gets his parachute caught in the tree branches. After a clumsy landing, he joins his right-hand man Weems and the other Rangers. They find the trailer with computers used to redirect one of the US spy satellites. As there is more force than anticipated and the lack of time for reinforcements, Hauser becomes concerned but his men assures him they can get the job done. However, he's reminded of the mission where he lost his best friend, Rex Lewis. A large Russian is guarding the trailer. Not willing to damage the equipment inside, Hauser deals with the man hand-to-hand and a knife. After taking care of the enemy, Hauser's team gets to work. Their mission is to reprogram and reroute the spy satellite back to American control. Once the satellite is returned to US control, Duke activates the explosives his team has planted around the camp and in the control trailer. Four days later, after de-briefing, Hauser talks with an unidentified man who makes him an offer to join an elite unit made up of the best volunteers. Hauser turns down the offer but the man is certain he will change his mind soon enough. Rise of Cobra The film opens with Duke and Ripcord leading a convoy to deliver a case of nanomite warheads to the United Nations. However, this convoy is soon attacked by Baroness and her team of Vipers. Duke's men are obliterated by the Vipers' superior weaponry, but Duke's resourcefulness saves Rip. Duke recognizes Baroness as Ana, his former fiancee. The G.I. Joe team arrives and clears out the attackers, while Duke recovers the case. Telling General Hawk his backstory and how he knows the Baroness, he blackmails his way onto the team, and through training, proves that he belongs. But soon, the G.I. Joe Pit is attacked by Baroness and Storm Shadow, and, after a fight, they escape with the case. With a new sense of urgency, Duke and the Joes head to Paris, where he and Rip, wearing new prototype Delta 6 Accelerator Suits, track down Baroness and Storm Shadow. Rip fails to stop Storm Shadow from firing a nanomissile at the Eiffel Tower, but Duke shuts it down before it can completely eat away the monument. In the process, he is captured. At the enemy's underwater arctic base, he learns that the manufacturer of the warheads, M.A.R.S Industries owner, James McCullen, has been playing both sides against the UN and G.I. Joe, and has put in motion a plot to take over the world. Duke tries to convince Ana to help him, but it seemingly falls on deaf ears. He is taken to the laboratory of The Doctor, a vengeful, masked man, who appears to know Duke. After Duke questions him, the Doctor shows him his unmasked face. The Doctor is Rex Lewis, brother of Ana, whom Duke thought lost on a mission four years ago. The Doctor begins a process to turn Duke into a Neo-Viper, but Ana combats her brother's mind control and frees him. When the Doctor uses his PDA to shut down Ana's consciousness, and McCullen arrives, Duke is able to neutralize them with Ana's pulse pistol, burning McCullen in the process and recovering the Doctor's PDA. He revives Ana and they escape to a waiting enemy sub, and plan to escape, but instead pursue Rex and McCullen, hoping to capture or kill them. After much dodging and destroying of enemy subs, and also having to put up with falling chunks of ice, Duke and Ana are able to track down McCullen, now Destro, and Rex, now Cobra Commander. With the leaders of Cobra now in custody, Duke tells his team that the world is safe, unknowing that Cobra Commander has replaced the President of the United States with Destro's aide, the master of disguise known as Zartan. Alpha War Duke serves as an Alpha Team Major in the war. Category:Alpha War Category:Clone Trooper 1000 Category:Characters